WH40K: Force Weapons
'Force Weapons' Force Weapons are unique in that they will only function to their full potential when wielded by a true psyker, whose mental energies turn these ordinary looking weapons into devices of terrifying power. They can take the forms of almost any normal hand weapon such as a sword, axe, halberd, or hammer, though they may appear unusual with crystalline lattices running through the blade or elaborate runes along the hilt. Some date back to the Great Crusades, where psykers became too valuable a weapon to be ignored—no matter the misguided dictates of the False Emperor. In the hands of a wielder with a Force Skills, their true power is revealed. For every 1 pip the wielder has in total combined Force Skill the damage of the force weapon increases by +1 pip and the Armor Penetration by +1 pip. For example, a Force sword wielded by a character with total force skill of 3D would inflict STR+6D and have a Penetration of 3D+1. In addition to normal Damage, whenever a psyker Damages an opponent, he may, as a Free Action, channel psychic force and killing will into the blade. This requires a Focus Power Test using Opposed Willpower rolls. For every 3 points the wielder beats their target's roll, the Force weapon’s wielder deals an additional 2D+1 Damage. Force weapons cannot be destroyed by a power weapon’s field. Armor Penetration: Reflects how good the weapon is at cutting through armor. When a shot or blow from this weapon hits a target, reduce the target’s Armor by the weapon’s Armor Penetration, with results of less than 0 counting as 0 (i.e., the armor provides no protection at all). Then calculate Damage as normal. For example, if a weapon with an Armor Penetration of 1D hits a target with 2D Armor, the target will only count as having 1D Armor against any Damage the hit causes. Note that Armor Penetration has no effect on energy shields, but it does affect cover. 'Force Rod' A force rod can pass as a harmless item that would not cause alarm, appearing to the naked eye to be a simple stick. More ostentatious psykers, however, carry rods with elaborate ornamentation (typically depicting their patron god), the better to announce their presence. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Psy-Focus: This item provides force users a +1D when using their Force Skills. This bonus applies as long as the rod is held in at least one hand. 'Force Scythe' This is a two-handed melee weapon. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Force Staff' Like force rods, a force staff can pass as a harmless item that would not cause alarm, appearing to the naked eye to be a simple walking stick. More ostentatious psykers, however, carry staffs with elaborate ornamentation (typically depicting their patron god), the better to announce their presence. A force staff also act as a Psy-Focus as long as it is gripped with one hand (though like all staves, two hands are needed to properly use it as a weapon). This is a two-handed melee weapon. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D *Psy-Focus: This item provides force users a +1D when using their Force Skills. This bonus applies as long as the staff is held in at least one hand. 'Force Sword' Appearing to be a simple but unusually colored or etched blade, a force sword allows a well-trained psyker to fully channel his mental and martial abilities in combat. It is the mark of a truly powerful psyker to carry one and use it skillfully. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D 'Staff of Change' Filled with rainbows of arcane energies that seem eager to leave their glassy prison, these crystalline staffs appear too fragile to be used as a weapon. It strikes with an impact that seems many times its weight however, as if drawing force from outside itself and its user. This weapon inflicts 1 random mutation on the target if the attack generates critical damage (if this would kill the target, he is reduced to a gibbering, harmless, and disgusting spawn), but if the psyker fails the Focus Power test, then the wielder gains 1 Dark Side Point instead. This weapon requires two hands to use. *Warp Weapon: Warp weapons ignore Armor and the Armor generated from cover. Force fields and armor specifically warded work normally against them. 'Astartes Force Staff' A force staff houses its core psi-lattice inside a sturdy casing made from polished metal, bone, exotic wood, or any number of other materials. Usually topping a force staff is an elaborate, circuitry-laced concentration icon whose imagery coincides with the weapon’s origin. However, striking with the weapon requires both hands. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D *Psy-Focus: This item provides force users a +1D+1 when using their Force Skills. This bonus applies as long as the staff is held in at least one hand. 'Astartes Force Sword' A force sword’s blade glows with the pattern of embedded channeling circuitry, and flares brightly every time the wielder activates the sword. The composite adamantine alloys are honed to a monomolecular edge. Empowered by both the Battle-Brother’s superhuman strength and his powerful mind, a force sword in a Librarian’s hand can shear through flesh and armor with astonishing ease. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 164; 167) *Deathwatch - Core Rulebook (pages 154-156) *Only War - Core Rulebook (pages 185-186) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 130-131) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Force Weapon *thedemonapostle